


Ficlets and Drabbles

by graysonsen



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graysonsen/pseuds/graysonsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlets and drabbles. See the first chapter for links with pairings and summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Index

2\. [Clear](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7352098/chapters/16700014) _Cassandra/the Lady of the Lake_ : Cassandra dreams.  
3\. [In the Time of Dragons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7352098/chapters/16700071) _Cassandra/Eve/Lamia_ : Lamia can be patient. Set in the _Loom of Fate_ AU if the Eve in that timeline lived.  
4\. [Linger Long Past Dawn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7352098/chapters/16700119) _Cassandra/Eve_ : Eve has been dreaming.


	2. Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra/The Lady of the Lake
> 
> Cassandra dreams.

Sometimes, when Cassandra falls asleep, there's water. In her dreams, surrounding her, cradling her body, gentle and calm. 

"Don't be afraid," says the Lady, and Cassandra feels no fear. Not here, moving in slow motion, shedding her dress, watching it drift away, disappearing into the clear depths.

"Magic," Cassandra says, and she's smiling as the Lady comes nearer.

"Magic," the Lady agrees, closer and closer, until her mouth is pressed cool and smooth against Cassandra's, and it's so much more than a kiss. It's connection, threads woven together between the moments to create something greater, something far beyond time.

Cassandra smells lavender and as she breathes in, the water fills her lungs.


	3. In the Time of Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra/Eve/Lamia
> 
> Lamia can be patient. Set in the _Loom of Fate_ AU if the Eve from that timeline had lived.

The Guardian doesn't approve of her being here, Lamia knows. She doesn't argue when the Librarian extends the invitation, asks Lamia to join them in their bed, but Lamia sees her narrow her eyes, give Cassandra a searching, questioning look.

But the Librarian only smiles in reply, enigmatic as ever, and Eve bows her head, deferring to her liege's wishes. Cassandra sweeps by them, robes drawn tight around her and the two of them fall in behind her, following obediently into her private room.

They're both in love with her, of course. Everyone is in love with her; the wielder of magic, the one who defends them, protects them from the fire of the dragons. But for Eve and Lamia, it's far more personal, more complicated than simple salvation.

Cassandra sheds her robes, lies back on the bed, and Lamia kneels before her, ready to worship. "No," the Librarian commands, "Eve first."

"Of course, my liege," Lamia says, ceding her place even as she burns with shame and envy. Her only desire is to serve, but her turn will come. The world is a dangerous place, and a Guardian is at far more risk than most. Survival is no certain thing, Lamia muses as she watches Eve attend to her task.

She only has to wait.


	4. Linger Long Past Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra/Eve
> 
> Ever since Bremen, Eve has been dreaming.

Eve has been dreaming, ever since Bremen and the fairy tales. Every night, there's a prince, with a shining sword and long red hair, and she sweeps Eve off her feet, kisses her senseless. "My lady," she says gallantly, and Eve swoons, falling back onto a soft bed, light as a feather, feeling as if she's floating away.

And while she's had _those_ kind of dreams plenty of times before, never this often, and never with such… intensity. She wakes every morning aching and wet, so sated she can barely move but still wanting more.

It's just the remnants of the enchantment, she's sure, something that will fade with time, and she tries to put it out of her mind, get on with work.

Which is unfortunately not as easy as it should be, because Cassandra keeps _looking_ at her; breathless, knowing glances that make Eve feel so unnerved she can't focus. "Are you…" Cassandra whispers one day when they're alone. "Are you having the dreams?"

"Yes," Eve admits, because there's no point in lying.

"Me too." Cassandra's blushing, and it must be magic, because instead of discussing this in a rational, sensible manner, Eve shoves Cassandra up against the nearest bookshelf and kisses her.

And it's possibly even _better_ than in her dreams, with Cassandra's tongue in her mouth and one slim leg wrapped around her waist and her hand sliding up Cassandra's flimsy little skirt.

"Please," Cassandra begs. "Don't stop."

"Never," Eve promises.


End file.
